The Damn Hat
by TheLiberalLady
Summary: Diane and Kurt have a date night. McHart with a little Diane/Will friendship in the mix.


The Damn Hat

"Oh dear god." Diane should have expected this, but she was still taken a bit by surprise when the man walked into her office.

"What? Is something wrong?" Kurt replied in his usual cool tone feigning ignorance; his even and nonchalant response causing her to break her resolve and laugh openly now.

"Nothing, it's just… you are not planning on wearing that to dinner are you?

"I believe the parameters were no boots, no denim, and no plaid. This is well within the rules."

"The general concept was no cowboy attire for the evening. Hey, you made the bet. I told you it would not end in your favor."

"You told me it wouldn't end well for me…? I am fairly positive you hustled me for all I have got, you gave no indication that you had even played poker before."

"I am not quite sure I understand your meaning." She smiled slyly. The truth was that she had grown up playing poker with her father, and he had taught her well. In law school she would often be found playing alongside the guys, winning more often than not and pocketing a fair amount of their trust fund money in the process. Her practiced poker face worked wonders in a game and has been extremely beneficial for her court room presence.

"Sure you don't. Well if you really don't like it." Dramatically sighing as a way of showing his disappointment Kurt removed the bowler tie from around his neck followed by the cowboy hat that sat upon his head. "Should I just leave these here so that way you have something to remind you of me while you are at work." He said motioning to the sleek and vintage coat rack that sat in the corner of the room.

"I do not need a cowboy hat in my office for me to be thinking about you."

"So you think about me?" Kurt asked a smile gracing his lips.

"Mmmhmmm…" She hummed as he came closer placing a kiss on her lips.

"Well in that case I think you should wear it." Kurt said placing the hat atop her head as he took a step back admiring his wife, while she rolled her eyes in response. "Gorgeous, I don't know why I was thinking of wearing it to dinner it clearly looks much better on you. You should wear it."

"Oh my, our dinner reservations. When are they? We are late." Kurt lightly grabbed her shoulders soothingly and responded with a calming voice.

"I already called the restaurant and they should be expecting us in about 30 minutes."

"Ok, then just let me lock up and we should be good to go." She replied smiling up at him. He really did think of everything. With a nod indicating she should grab her bag, she turned to her desk stacking the papers she had been working on marking her placement with a small yellow tab, and proceeding to grab her purse letting Kurt assist her with her jacket before they stepped out of the office, locking the door behind them.

"One moment Kurt, I am going to say goodnight to Will." With his understanding nod she walked toward Will's office lightly tapping on the door when she reached it.

"Are you head…." Will stopped mid word gaping at Diane.

"Ya, I am on my way out, have a goodnight." She responded and when he continued to look at her oddly she followed his gaze upwards, before realizing she was still wearing the damn hat. Blushing she quickly removed the offending item and managed to mumble something out that sounded similar to Kurt before making eye contact with Will.

Will was smiling, extremely pleased that he had witnessed this. "Well then have a goodnight." His said as his smile began looking more and more like a smirk while waiting for her reply.

"Any chance we may forget this happened?" She asked with desperation in her voice.

"Not at all."

"Well then, goodnight."

"Night Diane." He was starting to laugh now as she glared before turning and walking to Kurt who had been waiting by the elevator.

"You couldn't have told me I was still wearing the hat?"

"Well I could have but I kind of like seeing you wear it." He said in a slightly suggestive voice as he placed the hat on top of her head once again.

"Ugh let's go, we have a reservation to make." And reaching out for Kurt they walked hand in hand into the elevator each with a trace of a smile on their face happy to be in the others company as they headed out to celebrate their third anniversary together.

* * *

A/N: Just a little McHart fic I wrote forever ago, and thought I would share.

Just a question here. I know that Will is kind of full on crazy but right now but is anyone else happy that finally someone at least confronted Peter about Diane's judgeship? I was hoping it would be Eli or Alicia because I felt that would have had a bigger impact on Peter, but I was satisfied with Will.

Anyways hoped you liked it :)


End file.
